


a day at the beach

by dontfallforfallenangels



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Swimming, beach date, swimmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfallforfallenangels/pseuds/dontfallforfallenangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two boys, newly in a relationship decide to have a date on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day at the beach

Matt walked along the beach, shoes in his hands, wearing nothing but a swimsuit. He walked until he came upon a blanket laid out across the sand, the sun starting to set. Earlier he had gotten a text from his boyfriend, Andrew to meet him at the beach. Suddenly there were hands over his eyes. “Guess who?” Andrew said, on his toes behind the taller boy. “Angelina Jolie?” Matt questioned jokingly, which earned a laugh from the shorter boy. “Try again.” “Hmmm…” Matt paused, “who could it possibly be?” Matt then reached to take the hands off his face and spun around, still holding Andrew’s hands. “Called it.” Matt smiled down at Andrew, “so, are you going to tell me why I’m here?” The shorter boy laughed, “No, I'm going to show you.” He said, dragging Matt into the sea, until Matt was waist deep, making the water up to Andrew’s chest. Andrew hopped onto Matt, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him closer, their foreheads touching. “We,” he stopped to kiss the other boy, “are going to have a romantic moonlit picnic on the beach.” Matt leaned in to kiss Andrew again, gently. “Sounds great.” He smiled at Andrew. They had gotten together about three months ago, because of a certain incident. They were in the locker room changing after a hard swim practice. They were the last out of the locker room, so no one else was there. Matt was putting on his shirt when he tripped over a water bottle someone had stupidly left on the floor. Matt would've fallen flat on his back if Andrew hadn't caught him “Nice reflexes.” Matt said still in Andrew's arms. The boys were staring at each other for several minutes, when Matt had decided to close the distance by pulling Andrew down to his level by his shirt. Their lips met, and sparks exploded, they stayed there for a while, making out, when Matt pulled away the stare at Andrew. “wow.” Was the only thing he said. In the water the two boys fooled around, splashing each other, until the sun had gone down completely. They exited the water, still laughing from their shenanigans and dried themselves off, wrapping themselves in their towels. “Food?” Andrew asked the taller boy who looked at him quizzically and said, “When would I ever turn that offer down?” With that both boys burst out laughing, Andrew trying to control it so he could get the food. He took out some sandwiches, a full party size bag of chips, and a couple of drink pouches. “Voila” he said in a cheesy French accent. Matt smiled at him, then threw one of the juice pouches at him. “Hey!” Andrew said, alarmed. He threw it back at Matt, and then proceeded to hold up his hands in a defensive position when Matt tried to throw it back. “Let’s just eat.” Matt said between laughs, and with that they dug in. After they had finished their food they had laid back to look at the stars. “Aren't they beautiful?” Andrew asked his boyfriend. “Almost as beautiful as you.” Matt responded, turning on his side to look at Andrew, smiling. Andrew turned his head so their eyes met, “I love you.” Matt said, inching closer to Andrew, kissing him lightly. “I love you too.” Andrew responded, getting lost in Matt’s deep brown eyes. Matt moved his head to lie on Andrew's chest, Andrew playing with his hair. Matt soon began tracing lines on Andrew’s stomach, wanting to learn every part of him. “I could stay here forever” Andrew mumbled. “Me too.” Was Matt’s last response before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
